Spirit Induced Insanity
by SCWLC
Summary: The um . . . sequel to Stress-induced Spirit Insanity. What, exactly, were Zuko and Katara doing and/or thinking? So smut. Also, so senseless. This is goofiness of the first order.


You should all blame Kimberly T for this.

Title: Spirit Induced Insanity  
>Author: SCWLC<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Summary: The um . . . sequel to Stress-induced Spirit Insanity. What, exactly, were Zuko and Katara doing and/or thinking? So smut.  
>Notes: So . . . yeah. For all those who wanted a reason for Zuko and Katara to be instantly in lust with each other, here it is.<p>

* * *

><p>Clearly there was something wrong with him, Zuko thought. There had to be. Ever since he'd seen that waterbending girl on the deck of his ship, he'd had dreams about her. <em>Those<em> kinds of dreams. The ones that meant all the men on his ship, including his uncle, laughed at him and made tacky mocking moaning noises behind his back.

Now she was tied up in front of him, spitting defiance, and his temper was getting more and more explosive as his cock swelled more and more, feeling more and more compressed by his normally well-fitting armour. He went to stand behind her, using the tree to hide the fact that he was fairly certain everyone was able to see his . . . discomfort by then. "Try to understand, I need to capture him to restore something I've lost." He leaned forward unable to keep himself from sniffing at her hair and pressing his cheek to hers. Even that small contact was maddening. "My honour," he continued. "Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost," he said, holding her necklace in place. But by now he was practically holding her, and most of his concentration was being spent on not rocking his hips into the tree.

In fact, he was barely aware of what he was saying, until he heard the pirates start to speak. "I wouldn't mind tying her up," one said.

"She's a nice piece there, isn't she?" added another.

He said the first thing that sprang to mind to keep her away from their lascivious sneers. "If anyone's going to have the girl first, it's me," he declared firmly. He turned to his men. "I suspect the Avatar won't be coming any time soon," he said. "Take the girl to my cabin."

He looked at his uncle, but the man seemed fine with his choice to protect the girl. After all, he didn't want to hurt her. All he wanted was to capture the Avatar.

Somehow he made it into his cabin without wincing in pain. She was curled up in a corner looking terrified. "Don't worry," he told her. "This is just to keep you safe from the pirates until I can trade you for the Avatar."

"I'll never let you take Aang!" she shouted, and flung herself at him. The attack was unstudied, but it took Zuko enough by surprise that she managed to tackle him to the bed.

Somehow, in the subsequent struggle, they found themselves kissing. His hands had a life of their own as they frantically tugged at her clothing. She seemed in a similar state of desperation as she unbuckled and yanked at his armour and his clothes. Between every item removed, hands slipped, caressed and massaged anything they could reach. They rolled over the bed, battling for dominance, the girl fixing her lips to his chest and making him feel as though he was going to peak from that alone.

Suddenly they were both naked and pressed to each other, and neither had even the slightest thought for the consequences as Zuko finally found his erection deep inside her, wrapped in warmth and slippery wetness and squeezed so firmly. All that mattered was the driving need to thrust further into her until he was so far in he could never leave her again.

_Again?_

When the peak came, nothing else mattered but her. As they slowly eased down from the high, Zuko clung to her, feeling her arms around him in an embrace that reflected equal need. He pressed his lips to hers, wanting to express the way he felt, unable to find the breath, let alone the words to speak.

Their lips separated.

Eyes wide, both flung themselves away from the other. "I . . . I . . . I'm sorry!" Zuko exclaimed. "I don't . . . Uncle! That tea! He kept on going on about its romantic nature." That had to be it.

"Sokka and his stupid mushrooms," she said in tacit agreement. "I'll bet that's what it was."

"Absolutely."

"Definitely."

They awkwardly looked away from each other and dressed without looking each other in the eye.

"This never happened," he told her harshly.

The fire and anger were back. "Of course," she told him. "If it weren't for those stupid mushrooms I wouldn't have let you touch me."

Inexplicably stung, he snapped back, "I wouldn't touch a peasant like you with a barge pole."

_All evidence notwithstanding._

The soldiers knocked on the door, informing the prince that it was nearly dawn and time to take the waterbender back out. "Tie her back to the tree," he ordered, hastily slamming the door behind him, lest the soldiers see the room and come to unfortunate conclusions.

That night, he woke from another of _those_ dreams, his nose buried in the sheets that still smelled like her. This time, he felt so much comfortable lassitude, he didn't even care that there was a wet spot.

* * *

><p>As Katara fell from Appa's saddle, the combination of startlement from the lighting and the sudden wind sending her careening into the wind, she thought regretfully of the fact that she hadn't managed to go through with letting Jet take her the way she'd let Zuko take her. Clearly the Freedom Fighters, whatever moral issues they had, were far better foragers than Sokka, since she hadn't been able to make herself go through with it.<p>

She'd wanted to prove that, even if she was a loose woman, at least that meant she didn't have some sort of sick fascination with Prince Zuko. Apparently, though, without Sokka's moral-suppressing mushrooms, she couldn't bring herself to do that.

Then she hit the water and everything went black.

When she woke, she was in a room with Zuko. Actually, she was more than just in a room with him. She was in a bed with him while he stroked her hair, her arms and her face. A familiar heat began to rise in her, and she silently cursed Sokka's foraging again. She remembered now, he'd found more mushrooms the last time she'd cooked.

Sitting up, meaning to scurry backwards and away from the prince before she got herself ravished again, she found herself nose to nose with him. Worse, he was just wearing a very loose tunic and pants, while she was just in her bindings. Sternly, she ordered her hands to help her scoot backwards, but they refused to do that, instead rising to cup his face. Then she pulled him down to kiss her.

A spark burst into a forest fire and all Katara could think was that she needed to get the tunic off him. She needed to put her lips to his chest and lick her way along the muscles she'd felt so much of the last time. She ripped it open, then shoved him back on his bed, running her tongue all over the wonderful musculature he kept under his clothes.

"Please," he moaned, and she felt his hips jut up from the bed, brushing his pelvis against her. The memory of just what that part of him had done to her the last time made Katara lose interest in the male nipples she'd been licking, and hurry to untie his pants and work them over his hips.

Remembering their battle for dominance last time, she was determined to keep control, and just as he reached for her, Katara reached down between them and squeezed. With a hoarse cry, he fell back to the bed, hips bucking upward again. Every time he made a play for control, she'd grab his erection and run her hand firmly over his length. Soon, however, she was pumping him in her hand, fascinated by the panting and groans escaping him as he writhed under her. Katara wanted more, though.

She stopped, prompting a wordless cry of protest out of him, before she undid the bottom of her bindings and sank herself down on him to the hilt. The sound that escaped him then wasn't so sexy, but the arrested gurgle and the face he made gave her a tremendous sense of power. He was completely in her control.

At least, so she thought, but as she paused, letting herself become adjusted to the feel of him, he suddenly lunged, and she found herself under him. Worse, the discarded bindings on the bed were rapidly looped around her wrists, then the head of the bed, and suddenly the waterbender was tied down at his mercy.

Amazingly, he hadn't slipped out of her during the whole procedure. He then proceeded to ravish her very thoroughly. They both slipped into an exhausted sleep, entwined with each other.

They both woke up to the sight of his uncle, staring at them with an impressive mixture of emotions on his face. Amusement, quizzical puzzlement, a little anger and finally, not even the slightest hint of embarrassment. "Prince Zuko, what have you done?" the man demanded.

Zuko sat bolt upright and stared at her, a look of horror on his face. "Oh no. What have I . . ." he yanked his pants on and hastily untied her. "This . . . I didn't mean . . ."

"Perhaps I should not have had you try the nutmeg tea," the elderly man said idly. "My wife always did swear upon it as an aphrodisiac."

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted. "Get out!" He scooped up his clothes, shoving the man out of the room and gave her a curt order to get dressed. As soon as she _was_ dressed, Katara was very promptly dropped off at a port with the explanation that the prince's ravishing was too much of a blight on the honour he was seeking and he couldn't keep her as bait too.

It kind of made no sense to Katara, but she decided that she was just going to tell Sokka and Aang that she'd luckily made it to shore on her own whenever it was that she caught up to them.

* * *

><p>Zuko took to dreading and looking forward to these meetings alone with Katara. On the one hand, he was a teenaged boy who was having some really tremendous sex. How could he not look forward to that?<p>

Losing control of himself like that, however, was getting a little frightening. Also, he was pretty sure he'd started to hear voices.

"_Look! Hit his hormones now!"_

"_His uncle's there. Do you really want to run the risk of him interfering?"_

"_I talked to Iroh that time he came to the spirit world. He'll encourage it. He should if he wants grandchildren to play with."_

"_Except that they'll probably stop if they see him looking at them."_

"_I don't care, did you just see the way he looked at her while she was healing Iroh?"_

"_You are worse than the old bats gossiping back home, you know."_

"_Silence woman! Just because you have replaced the Spirit of the Moon does not mean you understand whereof you speak."_

"_I understand, I just think you're being ridiculous. Why don't you just tell them."_

"_The laws of noninterference prevent this."_

"_But they allow you to make them so aflame for each other they can't help but rip their clothes off?"_

"_Exactly. It's a loophole."_

"_Oh, wow. Why couldn't I have had _that_ while I was still alive? He's gorgeous."_

"_Now who's being inappropriate?"_

"_Shush. Go get 'im Katara!"_

He'd never known that he'd love being tied up and at the mercy of the waterbender like that.

* * *

><p>She hated him. That was all there was to it. He'd been wonderful and tender and sweet and she'd been sure he'd seen the right way was to join them, and then he'd joined his sister. That was <em>why<em> she was tying him up every night and having her wicked way with him. Obviously, she needed to find a creative way to punish him and forcing him to pleasure her was just so devious it was perfect.

_Especially since he so cooperatively let her tie him up and had practically begged her to the other night._

If there was one thing Katara was certain of, it was that her treating him like nothing more than a toy to use to satisfy her own needs had to be the perfect revenge, since he'd treated her like one when they were under Ba Sing Se.

_She drifted off to sleep, warm and comfortable in his arms. "I love you," she murmured softly, knowing he was asleep and she was almost there. She barely heard his response as she slipped away into dreamy bliss. "I love you too."_

So she really really hated him when he turned the tables that evening. He grabbed her, informing her that it was his turn and he was going to punish her for treating him like a monster and a leper. Which was how she came to be on the bed, all four limbs tied up so she was spread-eagled for his amusement. And he was amusing himself, torturing her in all sorts of ways.

"_Please," she moaned, her hips bucking up to where his head was buried between her legs. "Please, Zuko, I need . . . I need . . . Aahh!" The most delicate of nips on the inside of her thigh, and then his lips fastened around her nub sucking hard, then stopping just on the edge of coming. Again._

He had the gall to taunt her, talking to Sokka as she twisted desperately, hoping to escape but unwilling to get caught by her brother like this. It would be too humiliating.

_She was so wet and needy and if Sokka saw her he would know she was a wanton woman. If he saw them he would try to kill Zuko and she'd never get the completion she needed._

He took her, with no care for her comfort at all.

"_Harder! Harder!"_

She certainly didn't enjoy it.

"_Oh, Zuko! Don't stop! Never stop!"_

Stupid firebending jerk.

* * *

><p>They'd had one last secret assignation after defeating Azula. The adrenaline and joy, the relief and sorrow, the unruly and conflicting emotions were all too much and they'd reached Zuko's room in record time, their need to express some of those feelings overwhelming the pair of them.<p>

They hadn't had a chance since then, and both of them knew their duty. Zuko needed to marry a woman of the Fire Nation. Someone trained in politics, courtroom manners and mores, someone who could help administer the country and who the population could get behind. Katara needed to return to the South Pole, she needed to finish the job of helping the Avatar being the search for any surviving vestiges of the Air Nomads.

Zuko loved Mai. There was no doubt of that. She was beautiful, smart, had a dry sarcastic wit that was funny to those who paid attention and she saw him as a person. Not The Prince With The Scar, his father's son or his sister's brother, but as an individual with likes, dislikes, wants and needs like anyone else. And she, like Katara, accepted his scar, noted it, and treated it as a badge of honour, but at the same time, didn't see it, because it wasn't _a scar_, but just a part of his face like any other.

"_Never leave me."_

"_Never."_

Katara loved Aang. He'd rescued her from dying as the lone, sad, waterbender of the Southern Tribe. He'd taken her places she could never have dreamed of on her own. He was a light in the darkness, fun and funny, his innocence and his strength of character to do what he thought was the right thing gave her the strength to do the right thing in a way so few other things could. Unlike so many of the other boys she knew, he just assumed that she was strong and competent at whatever she set her mind to, be it laundry and cooking, or fighting and negotiating.

"_Katara, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?"_

_He asked her first. Not Toph who may have been the strongest bender of them, bar Aang, not Sokka or Suki, the warriors of the group of them, but her. _

It was an unspoken accord they would do as they should. After all, they both loved their respective significant others.

So it was something of a shock that the spirits were angry with them, more of a shock that all their wild nights were the result of the spirits' interference and _not_ Sokka's mushrooms or Iroh's tea.

"Well," admitted Yue. "That time after the play on Ember Island _was_ the mushrooms. Seriously, the orange ones? Those are supposed to be dried and used in small pinches for spirit quests."

Katara blinked. "So that's why I thought there were snakes in Zuko's hair that time."

"That's what you were talking about?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I kinda thought they were . . . um . . . helping you with . . . licking and stuff."

His eyes dilated. "That's kind of sexy."

Sokka was making noises. Sort of like, "Nnnngh. Ffffft. Ssssffffkkkknnng. Huk huk huk bleeaaggh."

When they had been shouted at by what looked like a talking tree and Mai and Aang had given their blessings, sort of, to the couple, they both knew what to do. Hand in hand they raced up the stairs to the bedroom that had once been Zuko's and practically tore each other's clothes off. Actually, Zuko burned their clothes off, declaring, "You're not wearing any clothing again until I decide I'm done ravishing you for the moment."

"You're not touching my mother's necklace."

"I wouldn't," he told her, already having buried himself to the hilt inside her, "You look too sexy with nothing on but that."

Katara grinned, "You say the most romantic things." Then she kissed him before he could reply.

"Marry . . . me?" he gasped, between thrusts.

"Oh, Zuko!" Katara cried. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

She came with a scream, followed by Zuko. He collapsed on top of her, panting. Then suddenly he pushed himself up a little. "Was that a yes to the question, or just general sex talk?" he demanded.

"Well . . ."

"Well what?"

"Well maybe you need to convince me a little more. I mean, before I say yes for real."

"What sort of convincing?"

"Can I tie you up and ride you until you can't remember your own name?" Katara asked.

She felt him instantly harden in response to the question. "If you promise to answer the question yes after, then you can."

"If I don't?"

"Then I'll tie you up and ravish you until you agree anyhow."

"Decisions, decisions."

Fin.


End file.
